codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WWII Historian2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Code Geass Timeline (Various Fanworks) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anubis zero (Talk) 20:15, May 22, 2010 Gai from Gundam SEED Destiny There is no Mobile Suite in Gundam SEED Destiny called the Gai, there is a PERSON in it called Gai but no Mobile Suite, is it possible your talking about the ZGMF-X88S Gaia? - BoRadiant 13:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can't spell off the top of my head. Thanks for the correction. Anytime, glad to help - BoRadiant 16:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) New here Hi. I'm SkyGuy, co-admin of Winx Club Wiki, and, being a Code Geass fan myself, I just made my own character here: Roxanne Klaus Morgan von Germania. I'm asking you because you were the must recent editor here but, I need to know, how do you make those boxes discribing the characteristics of your charactor or anything else? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : I have to honestly tell you that I can't help you there. I don't know how to use those boxes myself, but I suggest that go and ask either of these three editors to help you out with that: Wing Zero Alpha, Juubi Karakuchi, or Crimsonknight17. They should be able to help you out there. Auf Wiedersehen! WWII Historian2 05:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) German based fanfiction Greetings my friend, it has been a long time, I have recently become interested in the concept of a Germany-based counter Empire fic to Britannia and I was wondering if you'd like to help. Keep up the excellent work! - Hubris 00:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Problem with your book research idea, have you considered that since all of Code Geass' timeline is different between Napoleon and the modern day, that everything you know about modern day Germany is neglect-able since canonically Germany was conquered by the French on their way to Russia, in a Code Geass universe everything recorded about historical warfare goes out the window. The European Empire, formed from Germany by genius German Noble and exiled Britannian Prince who proclaims himself Kaiser or Emperor, as via Code Geass their combat will have aspects German and European fighting however they overall will be nothing like our historical German armies tactics. - Hubris 17:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) **Actually, the EU machines are named German due to the old British-German Rivalry we had in the past, in WWI there was a big naval production rivalry for example. And it states on the Code Geass Wiki, that canonically, Paris is the capital of the EU. - Hubris 21:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, it has been awhile since we have chatted on here. Just to clarify, I am the one that is designing an OC for your story, just explaining that the person that has messaged you on fanfiction.net and left comments on the info page is the same person. With that I aside, to make some headway in my work on the OC, I require some guidance and request a moment of your time to ask a few questions. Thank you - Blaid 19:26, May 15, 2016 (UTC)